STPCOC07
Shine In Space! Cure Galaxy Is Here! is the 7th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary 'Why does the compass point to Hoshiwa Mirai?' is the question in Serenity's head. She tries and tries and tries to figure the compass out, but with no luck at all. But what if Hoshiwa Mirai discovers the compass and the girls ever-so-closely watching her? After witnessing the girls transform into Pretty Cure and fight, they all come to the realization that Mirai is someone they need! So then Mirai accepts this and transforms into Cure Galaxy! Major Events * Hoshiwa Mirai transforms into Cure Galaxy for the first time. * Hoshiwa Rikka, Hoshiwa Daisuke, and Hoshiwa Natsuko make their debut in this episode. * It is revealed in the episode that the North Star Compass’ jewels can light up. * It is also revealed that the North Star Compass can track down new Pretty Cures. * The North Star Compass is also revealed to have a strong resistance. Synopsis It starts with Serenity flopping down on her bed. Only a tiny bit of light shines into the room as she lies there, her head buried in the blankets. Riku is seen right outside the room, looking through the open doorway at the girl. He sees that she does not want to be disturbed and leaves. We see her head turn slightly as we get a closeup on her face. She then asks to herself why the compass pointed at the girl(from the previous episode) and we see a flashback to when the compass first pointed at the girl. She takes the compass out of her pocket and looks at it. Suddenly, the pointer on the compass spins around and points in a certain direction, the hot pink jewel flashing. Serenity is so startled that she almost drops the compass. After barely catching it, she goes to her window and peeks through the curtains. She sees a girl walking home from school. This girl was the same girl from earlier that day. The one that the compass had pointed to. Serenity internally freaks out as the compass makes a noise and the jewel flashes brighter. She throws the compass at a wall and it stops. She looks back through the curtains and sees that the girl was gone. She sits back on her bed and wonders what it all means. We now see that it is another day. Vega, Hoshiko, and Ella Marie are with Serenity inside a lab-like room. Vega asks Serenity if she's sure that "this" is a good idea. Serenity replies that analyzing the compass might be dangerous, but it's even more dangerous to have a heart attack every time it goes off. Ella Marie sees this as an amazing idea and asks to help, but gets instantly rejected by Serenity, saying that she doesn't want her friends to get hurt. we then hear Riku's voice calling for Serenity. Vega then drags Hoshiko and Ella Marie out of the room, saying that they'll make a diversion. Serenity sighs as they leave and gets to work. Meanwhile, the girl that set off the compass, Hoshiwa Mirai, was at her house. She packs a bag and prepares to leave, but is intercepted by Hoshiwa Rikka, her younger sister. She says that since that day was a weekend, Mirai shouldn't need to go anywhere. Mirai then says that she likes to stop by some spots on the weekend(like the Star Donuts shop). She then leaves as a sad Rikka behind. Rikka exclaims that she wants to go with Mirai, while her parents, Daisuke and Natsuko, are seen in the back of the room, conversing about how they just can't understand why their daughters act certain ways sometimes. We then see Mirai passing by a huge house, known as the Niku Mansion, on her way to the Mihoshi Town Shopping District. She stops as she hears a crash. She looks at the house and hears a female voice apologizing for breaking a vase. There's a period of silence, and then an explosion. Mirai then sees smoke coming out of the house and runs inside to the room with the smoke. She sees that it is from an oven and grabs a fire extinguisher. She puts out the fire and then sees everyone else in the room, who also see her at the same time. They all freak out, the people in the room by Mirai's sudden appearance, and Mirai by the many people staring at her. The people in the room besides Mirai were Ella Marie, Fukui Riku, and members of the Niku Household Staff. After some awkward silence, Ella Marie apologizes to the chef in the kitchen and says that she can't cook. Mirai remembers that they’re strangers and introduces herself. She then also remembers that she was going to the Star Donuts shop and apologizes for intruding. As she leaves we see Riku remember that he has to check up on Serenity, but instantly getting distracted by seeing Hoshiko slide down the railings. He scolds her, saying that the staff had just polished the wooden railings. But Hoshiko protests and exclaims that it's a spiral staircase. Meanwhile, Serenity is in the middle of testing. She is wearing goggles, oven mitts, a surgery mask, a lab coat, and a ponytail in her hair. The compass suddenly reacts to Mirai's presence again and Serenity freaks out. She throws off her lab gear and changes her hairstyle back in a rush, grabbing the compass and running out of the room. Riku only sees Serenity for a brief second as she runs out the door, and then the other girls follow, apologizing for the trouble they caused on the way. For a while, the girls stalk Mirai, following her around and almost getting caught a lot of the time. What they didn't know was that a couple times, Mirai had actually seen them. They continue going with their new mission: Investigating the girl. We then see an explosion in the woods nearby while Mirai is taking a hike. The cures run out of hiding, Mirai obviously seeing them. They run past her and stop somewhat in front of her. We then see Nottorei running out of the bushes in front of the cures, their commander yet again nowhere to be found. The girls start to transform, but are interrupted by someone singing along with them, but this time singing about his hatred for the Pretty Cures. Serenity yet again fails to ignore this and complete her transformation. She starts to look around for whoever sang that parody, knowing that it was PROBABLY Kitsudeme. She turns around, expecting him to be there like last time he interrupted, but he wasn't there. She turned right back around and gets punched in the face by Kitsudeme, being launched back. Past Mirai. Past the clearing. Past a lot of trees. Until she hit something. Kitsudeme had teleported and was right there. He picked her up by her shirt and threw her into the air. Nebula, knowing that Serenity would not be able to endure these things, got in the way of Kitsudeme's next blow, hitting him in the arm. Comet then jumps up and catches Serenity, delivering her safely to the ground. Serenity then transforms, for real this time. While the girls fought the Nottorei, we see Mirai looking at them. She was shocked that her stalkers were magical girls. We then see her look down at the silver compass(that fell out of Serenity’s pocket) in front of her. Pointing at her. A hot pink jewel flashing and shining brightly. She freaks out a little on the inside, not understanding what any of it meant. Meanwhile, we see Hikaru and Lala at their rocket. Fuwa pops out of the Twinkle Book, hungry. The two girls didn't notice and Fuwa smells the nearby Star Donuts. Fuwa then leaves the area in search of the food. Fuwa sees that the OC Squad is fighting the Nottoraiders and stops flying towards the scent of the donuts. There was no need to go after the scent anymore anyway, for Fuwa was right next to the source: Mirai. Mirai sees the alien and freaks out some more. A Star Donut falls out of her bag, Fuwa seeing it. Fuwa picks it up and gives it back to her. Mirai gives some of the donut to Fuwa and eats the rest herself. She eats it as if she were watching a movie... Meanwhile, the cures are launched again. Cure Astro then announces that they need to perform their group attack and that it is the best chance of beating the Nottoraiders... but she couldn't reach the compass! Kitsudeme picks up the compass, looking at it in disgust. He tries to destroy it, but it zaps his hand and jumps out, landing in front of Mirai once again. Kitsudeme then notices the girl and the fact that Fuwa was with her. He realizes that this is usually what happens when someone is about to become a Pretty Cure. He makes his claws grow and starts charging at Mirai and Fuwa, saying that he'll kill the both of them. Mirai grabs Fuwa and turns around, her back shielding the alien from the attack. While she does this, she says that she won't let harm come to the creature. Nor the Pretty Cures. Nor the world that she loves dearly. Kitsudeme tries to drown out Mirai's voice by saying that it was all rubbish. He jumps up to land his strike, but as he does so, Mirai exclaims that she loves it all! That she knows that she must become a Pretty Cure! That it's her destiny! Astro's eyes widen as she hears this, surprised that Mirai knew this before she did. Fuwa, meanwhile, generates Mirai's tranformation items and Mirai accepts them, transforming into Cure Galaxy! She then uses her attack, Galaxy Shock, and beats back the Nottoraiders. Kitsudeme then remarks that if he hadn't let Cure Nebula hit him, none of the following events would've happened. There is then another time skip, this time to sunset. And Serenity is hugging Mirai, thanking her for helping her to realize what she had never considered. For helping her realize the hidden truth. Ella Marie grabs Serenity by the back of her jacket and pulls her away, saying that there was too much hugging going on. Mirai giggles and Fuwa munches on a Star Donut. Fuwa then tells the cures to "Stwike a pose". The girls then decide to do a cool pose with Mirai. While they pose, Serenity exclaims that they're the OC Squad! Mirai then freezes and asks Serenity why they're called the OC Squad. The other girls stop posing and look at Serenity for an answer. Serenity recalls the event in which she made up the name for the squad, trying to remember why she picked that name. She then tells them that it was because each one of them had their own character! Ella Marie didn't get it and asked Serenity to explain further. The girls laugh as the episode ends. Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Mascots Fuwa Villains Kitsudeme Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Niku Household Staff Hoshiwa Rikka Hoshiwa Daisuke Hoshiwa Natsuko Hoshina Hikaru(cameo) Hagoromo Lala(cameo) Trivia * This is the first time Serenity wears a ponytail outs her transformation. Gallery STPCOC07/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures Category:Episodes